Caffine Trip
by Serik-Akira-Sama
Summary: 3 yamis with coffe. what else can I say?


Alarm clock: Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep! (Smash!)  
  
Yami: *groans* Not again! *Throws broken alarm clock into the steadily growing pile in the corner of the room* I really must ask Yugi how to turn those things off.  
  
Yami slowly got out of bed and tiredly made his way down stairs. Since he was so tired he forgot his shirt. Once he got down stairs he noticed that Joey and Tea had come to visit. When he saw Tea, he noticed the absentcy of his shirt and rushed back upstairs to retrieve it. Once Yami had his shirt on he went back down to join Yugi, Joey and Tea.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Joey: Not much of a mornin person are ya Yami! ^__^  
  
Yami: I don't understand how you people can wake up and be so dang perky!  
  
Joey: Well let me introduce you to this wonderfull invention called coffee * hands Yami his cup of steaming black coffee*  
  
Yami: *stairs into the dark concoction, glances at Joey's eager face, then back to the coffee. Slowly raises the substance to his lips and takes a small, timid sip, pauses to process the taste, then gluts the whole cup down in ten seconds.*  
  
Joey: Well? Whatcha think?  
  
Yami: *Eyes wide open from the effects of the caffine* This is great!!! Do you have any more!? *Looks intently at Joey*  
  
Yugi: We have a whole pot in the kitchen.  
  
Yami: *Runs as fast as he can to the kitchen*  
  
Tea: Somehow, I don't think it was a very smart thing to give Yami coffee.  
  
Joey: I think your right Tea.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yami drank the whole pot of coffee, burnt his tongue and decided to race himself back to the living room where Yugi and the others where beginning to regret giving him coffee.  
  
Yami: *Runs into the living room.* I won! *Steps to the left* No, I won! *Steps to the right* No, I did! *Steps to the left* No, I did! *Steps to the right* No, I did!!!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing?! o.O  
  
Yami: Aibou! The most terrible thing happened!  
  
Yugi: What!? What happened!? *Leaps from his seat*  
  
Yami: We ran out of coffee!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami: *falls over anime style*  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll go make some more then. *sweatdrops* ^__^  
  
Yami: Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!!!!! ^__^  
  
While Yugi is making coffee, somebody knocks on the door.  
  
Yami: I'll get it! *runs to the door and flings it open*  
  
Ryou: *startled by the door shooting open* Hi...Yami...  
  
Yami: * smiles broadly* Hi Ryou! Hi Bakurrr...huh?  
  
Bakura: * asleep on his feet*  
  
Ryou: Poor Bakura was up all night last night. I think he was plotting his next act of evil. Hehehe  
  
Yami: * Stares blankly at Bakura then smiles and slaps his fist into his hand* I know just what he needs! ^__^  
  
Ryou gently awoke Bakura then ushered him to the couch where Tea and Joey were seated. Yami ran into the kitchen to get Yugi to get Bakura a cup of coffee.  
  
Bakura is tired! He needs coffee!  
  
Yugi: Since when did you start worrying about Bakura?  
  
Yami: Coffee!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok ok! Here! *hands yami a cup of coffee*  
  
Yami: Thanks! *snatches the cup and rushes to the living room where Bakura was slumped on the couch*Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *opens his eyes and glares at Yami*  
  
Yami: *holds the cup out to Bakura* Drink!  
  
Bakura: Why? *looks tiredly at the cup* Is it poisoned?  
  
Yami: Bakura must drink coffee! * shoves the cup into Bakura's face*  
  
Bakura: * Reluctantly accepts the cup of coffee and sniffs it to make sure it was alright. He then cotiously tasted it, then downed it* Where did you find this?!  
  
Yami: * points at Joey* Joey introduced me.  
  
Bakura: I must have more!  
  
Yami: Yes, I know! Me too! Follow me! *beggins running to the kitchen*  
  
Yami and Bakura both run into the kitchen where yugi had just finished refilling the pot of coffee that Yami had just previosly emptied.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *grab the pot and begin argueing*  
  
Bakura: Hands off you stuipid pharoh! You already had your share!  
  
Yami: Well Im entitled to a larger share than a stupid tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Who do you think your calling stupid, exactly?!  
  
Yami: YOU!  
  
Yugi: You guys! Please stop!  
  
Bakura: *releases the pot to lunge at Yami and attempt to strangle him*  
  
Yugi: Your going to drop the(crash!!)..coffee..*sigh* Ill get the mop and broom.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *stare at the mess they made, then to eachother*  
  
Bakura: Lets go see if Kaiba has some.  
  
Yami: Yes, yes! Kaiba's rich, he must have some coffee! We have a plan!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mokuba: What a great day! Seto must be in a good mood, he hasn't yelled at anyone!  
  
Kaiba:(in a different room) AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!* slams the phone against the wall*  
  
Mokuba: well I guess it couldn't last for long.( sigh) *goes to check on his brother* Seto, whats wrong?  
  
Kaiba: I have just been informed by Yugi that two caffine high freaks are on their way here!  
  
Mokuba: Whitch ones? Is it Joey and Tristan again? Cause if it is we can-  
  
Kaiba: No! It's much worse than Joey and Tristan. It's Yami and Bakura!  
  
Mokuba: *eyes widen with fear* I'll go lock the windows while you get the doors, ok!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, ok.  
  
( knock knock knock)  
  
Mokuba: Oh no! We're too late! They're here! * beggins panicing*  
  
Kaiba: *covers Mokubas mouth* Quiet! Maybe they'll think we're not here. *uncovers Mokubas mouth*  
  
Bakura: Little Kaiba, little Kaiba! Let us come in!  
  
Yami: Yeah! Or we'll break the door down!  
  
Bakura: We know you're in there! I can smell you a mile a way!  
  
Kaiba: *sniffs himself*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, what do you think they want?  
  
Kaiba: I dunno, go find out. * pushes Mokuba towards the door*  
  
Mokuba: * looks at Kaiba with an "are you crazy" look on his face*  
  
Kaiba: Go on, what's the worst thing that could happen?  
  
Mokuba:* slowly walks towards the door, trebling, thinking of all of the worst things that could happen. He reaches towards the door knob and slowly turns it.*  
  
Yami and Bakura: BANG! * throws the door open.*  
  
Mokuba:*smashed behind the door twitching*  
  
Kaiba:* fell, clutching his chest and breathing hard.*o.O what do you want!?  
  
Yami and Bakura: Coffee!!  
  
Kaiba: *now back on his feet* You don't need any more coffee!  
  
Yami: I need coffee now! *Jumps on Kaiba's shoulders a begins pulling his hair*  
  
Bakura: Give me coffee!!!* starts gnawing on Kaiba's leg*  
  
Mokuba: *Prys himself from, the wall* We don't have any! Now get off of my brother!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura:* stops what they're doing to stare at Mokuba*  
  
Kaiba:*Unconciouse@.@*  
  
Mokuba: (Gulp) Please. ^___^;;  
  
Yami and Bakura: *clamly move away from the dizzied Kaiba, walk to the door and look to each other*  
  
Bakura:* Grins evilly* Do you think they have coffee at the mall?  
  
Yami:* returns evil grin* Race you there!  
  
Yami and Bakura:* take off running*  
  
Mokuba: What have I done?! o.O;; Wait! I know what I've done! I've turned two maniacs loose on the mall! Seto! Wake up! We have to call Yugi! * runs over to his brother to wake him*  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall..  
  
Pegasus: I'm bored. There must be something I can do? * thinks for the moment* Yes, that it! I'll start a coffee shop! I'll call it "Naximillion Java"! None shall resist the caffine! Mwahahahaha!!! Telephone:(Ring! Ring!)  
  
Yugi: *on the phone* Moshi moshi, Yugi Mouto speaking. Might I ask who this is?  
  
Seto: *on the phone* Yugi! This is Kaiba! We have problems!  
  
Yugi: Oh no! What kind of problems?  
  
Seto: Your coffee crazed freinds paid me a not so delightful visit and now they're on their way to the MALL!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Seto: We have to stop them at all costs!  
  
Yugi: *rapidly speaking* Ok I'll get the others bye!  
  
Seto: Yugi wait!...  
  
Telephone: (click)  
  
Seto: He hung up on me!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: *standing behind a counter at the mall with several bags and pots of coffee* Come one! Come all! To the world's very first "Maximillion Java"! We gaurantee you will never sleep again! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: *Ignores Pegsy and goes about their own business*  
  
Pegasus: -_-;; /what must I do?! Hypnotize them?!/ *looks towards entrance* What's this?  
  
Yamai and Bakura: *Run towards the mall so fast that the door doesn't have time to open so they both run into it*  
  
Pegasus: Oh my! *moves one hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter, or at least try to, but fails miserably* Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Door: (opens)  
  
Yami and Bakura: *fall flat on their faces once the door is no longer there to hold them up, then quickly get back on their feet to try to recover some of their dignity*  
  
Yami: Look! *points at Pegasus* It's Pegsy!  
  
Pegasus: *snorts indignantly at the nickname*  
  
Bakura: *eyes glint evily* And look at what he has!  
  
Pegasus: *eyes fill with fear*  
  
Yami and Bakura: COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!!* lunge for Pegasus and his coffee*  
  
Pegasus: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
About five minutes and a coffee feast later....  
  
Pegasus: @-@;; *unconcious in the background*  
  
Yami: *holds coffe pot upside down over his mouth, trying to get every last drop* There's-no-more-coffee! T_T  
  
Bakura: *shakes coffee bag upside down trying to get every last bean* No- more-coffeebeans-either! T_T  
  
Yami: ^_^ Lets-go-see-what-else-we-can-do!  
  
Bakura: ok!Follow-me! ^_^  
  
Yami and Bakura: *run off into the mall in the direction of the china shop*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Malik and Marik are sitting at the bus stop trying to anoy the busses by not getting on when they stop.  
  
Malik: I'm bored.  
  
Busdriver: Hey are ya gettin on or what?!  
  
Marik: Me too.*ignores busdriver*  
  
Busdriver: Hey are you listenin?! *honks horn*  
  
Malik: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver: Hey moron! Are ya deaf!  
  
Marik: I dunno, what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver:Hullo! Busdriver to moron! Are ya gettin on?!  
  
Malik: I dunno, why don't we go to the mall?  
  
Busdriver: If ya don get on I'm gonna leave!  
  
Marik: *thinks it over* Ok.  
  
Busdriver: Fine then! forget you guys!* begins to close the door*  
  
Marik and Malik jump onto the bus before the door closes then sit behind the busdriver and poke him in the back of the head untill they get to the mall, just to pay him back for calling them morons. when marik and his yami arived at the mall, after being flipped off by the busdriver, they saw two clouds if dust coming twords them. marik: what the hell is that!? malik: i dunno but i think we should move... the two of them move side one step and yami and bakura ran smack into the doors again. bakura: dang! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE DOORS!?! yami: *gets up and rubs his head. he notices malik* hey malik! you ever try coffe?!! malik:well i.. before malik finished, the two hyper spazed yamis grabbed maliks arms and dragged them up to maximilloin's java whitch had been restocked. pegasus: oh crap thier back for more!! *dives beind the counter yami:*bursts through the door grinning* ohh pegsy!! we need more coffee!! bakura: coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee! pagasus: *points over to the storage room* Yami: *runs over to the door and slamms it open.* COFFEE!!!! malik: *stare wide eyed at the mounts of coffe beans bakura: *goes behind the counter and kicks pagasus out of his own shop and makes 10 pots of coffee. he takes a cup over to malik* drink up fellow yami! malik:*takes a slow drink then pulls it back. he looks at it then downs it. when he finishes he throws the cup against a wall witch it shatters* THAT WOKE ME UP! MUST HAVE MORE!!! yami:aww.. pegsy all out again..... the three yami's filled with coffe left the shop and slid down the stairs banister. malik jumped up on top of the elevator in search of another coffe shop. malik: starbucks at 12 0' clock!! yami bakura malik: *all make a run twords the starbucks* shopkeeper: hey look! here comes someone! yami: give me coffee!! bakura: need coffee!!! shopkeeper: ok ok calm down and i'll get you some in a mintue! malik: that's too long!! *jumps over the counter* 3 mintues later.. the shopkeeper is hung by his shirt colloar on a door hook as the three yami's are in the back haveing a feast. yami:i wonder how many more places have coffe!! bakura: *dumps a bag of coffe beans into his mouth* im quite happy right here. meanwhile... mokubia: oh come on seto! *pulling on seto's arm right outside the mall* what could happen? seto: you saw what they did at my house.... just imagin what they can do in a mall! just then a lady runs out screaming followed closely by yami lady:help me!! yami:oh cmon! we need more coffee!! don't you have any in your bag!?!? seto: *looks down at mokubia* your turn to get him.. mokubia: what!? but! but!! why me!!!???? seto: just go get him by any means nessacery! makubia: *grins evily* ok.. if you say so bro... seto shook his head as his little brother turned the corner chaseing after yami. he took out his pocket planner and started checking up on anyrthing he had to do that week. he perked up at the sound of yami screaming and a sound of a car motor. he saw yami running for his life followed closely by his limo. mokubia was the driver and he was all over the road. yami being on a sugar rush could out run the car. yami:nah nah! can't catch me!! yami ran past seto and into the mall. you think this stopped mokubia? no! mokubia turned onto the side walk and crashed through the glass dors leading into the mall. seto:mokubia! no you ideot!! *runs in after his run away limo. malik: you hear that bakura? bakura: *puts down his cup* hear what? just then, yami jumped over the counter and hid behind malik malik: what's your problem? yami: car! crazy car is after me! malik and bakura: *laughs* yeah.. right... at that time, the front end of a limo crashed through the front of the shop and stopped 1 foot awat from the caffine high yami's. mokubia got out and looked at the mess mokubia:heh...whoopssys.... seto:whoppsys is right! this is comin out of your allowance! mokubia: *mutters* you're starting sound like mother.... seto: *hears mokuba's little coment* watch it... yami and bakura: *both stare at kaiba and grins* oh good you're back.. how nice of you to come... seto: hehe... guys?... *backs away. * guys? ^__^' bakura: ATTACK!!!!! *jumps on to seto's head and starts pounding on it.* seto: *being used to this ,by mokuba doing it, didnt mind* ow.. ow... ow... ow... bakura: *stops* hey yami... somethings wrong... yami: yeah... seto: no no! nothings wrong... i.. uh... just stayed up late!! yeah... yami: *holds a cup of coffe up to seto's face* then seto must drink!! seto:*pushes the cup away.* err. i wouln't drink that if my life depended on it! yami: *pulls it back* why? seto: can you kep a secret? yami, bakura, malik: yes! yes!! seto: shh!! shut up you hyper spazzes! i hear that coffee stunts your groth.. just look at yugi! yami: really? seto: ya...now do i show any sign of me drinking it? bakura: *stares* how...dare...you...insult..the...almighty...power..of.. ze java!!! *lunges twords seto followed by malik* seto: ahhh!!! get off from me you ravanise pack of coffee nuts!! kazegin walks in the door and see's two yamis beating on seto and a limo parked in the starbucks lobby. kaze:hmm... they're beating on seto and i wasn't invited? shame shame.... yami: *looks up and see's kazegin and waves* kazegin: *comes over to him, sits down and yawns* what's goin on? yami: oh nothing.. seto just insulted coffee that's all.. kaze: *perks up at the word "coffee"* you have any?!! tell me you have some!! *grabs yami by his collar and shakes him back and forth* what coffe i need coffee!!! yami: by the looks of it you have already had some... kaze: you can never have enough coffee!! now give me some before i turn this mall into a craetor in the ground!! yami: they drank it all kaze: the beans too? yami: that's what i was talking about.. kaze: *eyes turn green* MUST HAVE COFFEE!!! *goes over to seto who is now on the ground with even mokuba beatin on him. kaze joins in to take out his anger on him* kaze: stupid *punch* yamis! *punch* just had! *punch* to drink *punch* all the! *punch * COFFEE!!!! *punches very hard knocking seto through the floor* seto:hey! that actully hurt.. i would stand up and give you a standing ovaion about that punch but i can't stand at the moment! *bakura is now biting his leg once again* bakura! down boy!! man your worse that joey!! yami: seto! that's not very nice! be nice to the lap dog.. i mean joey!! heh.... seto: *slowly stands up and looks around* ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME?!!! *a group of girls run up to him* girls: oh oh!! i do! i do!!! seto: ^__^;; hey im only one person ya know... girls: *look at eachother and shrug as they all pick kaiba up and carry him away* seto: hey put me down!! girl 1: what should we do with him!? girl 2: lets give him a makeover!! seto: no lets not! lets put the kaiba down so he can go back home where it's safe!! marik comes sliding down the banister and lands right behind the girls and laughs at seto. marik: haha!!looks like they like you! seto: *stuggleing to get away from the girls bt gets his hair pulled.* hey! ow! stop that! Alarm clock: Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep! (Smash!)  
  
Yami: *groans* Not again! *Throws broken alarm clock into the steadily growing pile in the corner of the room* I really must ask Yugi how to turn those things off.  
  
Yami slowly got out of bed and tiredly made his way down stairs. Since he was so tired he forgot his shirt. Once he got down stairs he noticed that Joey and Tea had come to visit. When he saw Tea, he noticed the absentcy of his shirt and rushed back upstairs to retrieve it. Once Yami had his shirt on he went back down to join Yugi, Joey and Tea.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Joey: Not much of a mornin person are ya Yami! ^__^  
  
Yami: I don't understand how you people can wake up and be so dang perky!  
  
Joey: Well let me introduce you to this wonderfull invention called coffee * hands Yami his cup of steaming black coffee*  
  
Yami: *stairs into the dark concoction, glances at Joey's eager face, then back to the coffee. Slowly raises the substance to his lips and takes a small, timid sip, pauses to process the taste, then gluts the whole cup down in ten seconds.*  
  
Joey: Well? Whatcha think?  
  
Yami: *Eyes wide open from the effects of the caffine* This is great!!! Do you have any more!? *Looks intently at Joey*  
  
Yugi: We have a whole pot in the kitchen.  
  
Yami: *Runs as fast as he can to the kitchen*  
  
Tea: Somehow, I don't think it was a very smart thing to give Yami coffee.  
  
Joey: I think your right Tea.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yami drank the whole pot of coffee, burnt his tongue and decided to race himself back to the living room where Yugi and the others where beginning to regret giving him coffee.  
  
Yami: *Runs into the living room.* I won! *Steps to the left* No, I won! *Steps to the right* No, I did! *Steps to the left* No, I did! *Steps to the right* No, I did!!!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing?! o.O  
  
Yami: Aibou! The most terrible thing happened!  
  
Yugi: What!? What happened!? *Leaps from his seat*  
  
Yami: We ran out of coffee!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami: *falls over anime style*  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll go make some more then. *sweatdrops* ^__^  
  
Yami: Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!!!!! ^__^  
  
While Yugi is making coffee, somebody knocks on the door.  
  
Yami: I'll get it! *runs to the door and flings it open*  
  
Ryou: *startled by the door shooting open* Hi...Yami...  
  
Yami: * smiles broadly* Hi Ryou! Hi Bakurrr...huh?  
  
Bakura: * asleep on his feet*  
  
Ryou: Poor Bakura was up all night last night. I think he was plotting his next act of evil. Hehehe  
  
Yami: * Stares blankly at Bakura then smiles and slaps his fist into his hand* I know just what he needs! ^__^  
  
Ryou gently awoke Bakura then ushered him to the couch where Tea and Joey were seated. Yami ran into the kitchen to get Yugi to get Bakura a cup of coffee.  
  
Bakura is tired! He needs coffee!  
  
Yugi: Since when did you start worrying about Bakura?  
  
Yami: Coffee!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok ok! Here! *hands yami a cup of coffee*  
  
Yami: Thanks! *snatches the cup and rushes to the living room where Bakura was slumped on the couch*Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *opens his eyes and glares at Yami*  
  
Yami: *holds the cup out to Bakura* Drink!  
  
Bakura: Why? *looks tiredly at the cup* Is it poisoned?  
  
Yami: Bakura must drink coffee! * shoves the cup into Bakura's face*  
  
Bakura: * Reluctantly accepts the cup of coffee and sniffs it to make sure it was alright. He then cotiously tasted it, then downed it* Where did you find this?!  
  
Yami: * points at Joey* Joey introduced me.  
  
Bakura: I must have more!  
  
Yami: Yes, I know! Me too! Follow me! *beggins running to the kitchen*  
  
Yami and Bakura both run into the kitchen where yugi had just finished refilling the pot of coffee that Yami had just previosly emptied.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *grab the pot and begin argueing*  
  
Bakura: Hands off you stuipid pharoh! You already had your share!  
  
Yami: Well Im entitled to a larger share than a stupid tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Who do you think your calling stupid, exactly?!  
  
Yami: YOU!  
  
Yugi: You guys! Please stop!  
  
Bakura: *releases the pot to lunge at Yami and attempt to strangle him*  
  
Yugi: Your going to drop the(crash!!)..coffee..*sigh* Ill get the mop and broom.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *stare at the mess they made, then to eachother*  
  
Bakura: Lets go see if Kaiba has some.  
  
Yami: Yes, yes! Kaiba's rich, he must have some coffee! We have a plan!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mokuba: What a great day! Seto must be in a good mood, he hasn't yelled at anyone!  
  
Kaiba:(in a different room) AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!* slams the phone against the wall*  
  
Mokuba: well I guess it couldn't last for long.( sigh) *goes to check on his brother* Seto, whats wrong?  
  
Kaiba: I have just been informed by Yugi that two caffine high freaks are on their way here!  
  
Mokuba: Whitch ones? Is it Joey and Tristan again? Cause if it is we can-  
  
Kaiba: No! It's much worse than Joey and Tristan. It's Yami and Bakura!  
  
Mokuba: *eyes widen with fear* I'll go lock the windows while you get the doors, ok!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, ok.  
  
( knock knock knock)  
  
Mokuba: Oh no! We're too late! They're here! * beggins panicing*  
  
Kaiba: *covers Mokubas mouth* Quiet! Maybe they'll think we're not here. *uncovers Mokubas mouth*  
  
Bakura: Little Kaiba, little Kaiba! Let us come in!  
  
Yami: Yeah! Or we'll break the door down!  
  
Bakura: We know you're in there! I can smell you a mile a way!  
  
Kaiba: *sniffs himself*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, what do you think they want?  
  
Kaiba: I dunno, go find out. * pushes Mokuba towards the door*  
  
Mokuba: * looks at Kaiba with an "are you crazy" look on his face*  
  
Kaiba: Go on, what's the worst thing that could happen?  
  
Mokuba:* slowly walks towards the door, trebling, thinking of all of the worst things that could happen. He reaches towards the door knob and slowly turns it.*  
  
Yami and Bakura: BANG! * throws the door open.*  
  
Mokuba:*smashed behind the door twitching*  
  
Kaiba:* fell, clutching his chest and breathing hard.*o.O what do you want!?  
  
Yami and Bakura: Coffee!!  
  
Kaiba: *now back on his feet* You don't need any more coffee!  
  
Yami: I need coffee now! *Jumps on Kaiba's shoulders a begins pulling his hair*  
  
Bakura: Give me coffee!!!* starts gnawing on Kaiba's leg*  
  
Mokuba: *Prys himself from, the wall* We don't have any! Now get off of my brother!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura:* stops what they're doing to stare at Mokuba*  
  
Kaiba:*Unconciouse@.@*  
  
Mokuba: (Gulp) Please. ^___^;;  
  
Yami and Bakura: *clamly move away from the dizzied Kaiba, walk to the door and look to each other*  
  
Bakura:* Grins evilly* Do you think they have coffee at the mall?  
  
Yami:* returns evil grin* Race you there!  
  
Yami and Bakura:* take off running*  
  
Mokuba: What have I done?! o.O;; Wait! I know what I've done! I've turned two maniacs loose on the mall! Seto! Wake up! We have to call Yugi! * runs over to his brother to wake him*  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall..  
  
Pegasus: I'm bored. There must be something I can do? * thinks for the moment* Yes, that it! I'll start a coffee shop! I'll call it "Naximillion Java"! None shall resist the caffine! Mwahahahaha!!! Telephone:(Ring! Ring!)  
  
Yugi: *on the phone* Moshi moshi, Yugi Mouto speaking. Might I ask who this is?  
  
Seto: *on the phone* Yugi! This is Kaiba! We have problems!  
  
Yugi: Oh no! What kind of problems?  
  
Seto: Your coffee crazed freinds paid me a not so delightful visit and now they're on their way to the MALL!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Seto: We have to stop them at all costs!  
  
Yugi: *rapidly speaking* Ok I'll get the others bye!  
  
Seto: Yugi wait!...  
  
Telephone: (click)  
  
Seto: He hung up on me!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: *standing behind a counter at the mall with several bags and pots of coffee* Come one! Come all! To the world's very first "Maximillion Java"! We gaurantee you will never sleep again! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: *Ignores Pegsy and goes about their own business*  
  
Pegasus: -_-;; /what must I do?! Hypnotize them?!/ *looks towards entrance* What's this?  
  
Yamai and Bakura: *Run towards the mall so fast that the door doesn't have time to open so they both run into it*  
  
Pegasus: Oh my! *moves one hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter, or at least try to, but fails miserably* Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Door: (opens)  
  
Yami and Bakura: *fall flat on their faces once the door is no longer there to hold them up, then quickly get back on their feet to try to recover some of their dignity*  
  
Yami: Look! *points at Pegasus* It's Pegsy!  
  
Pegasus: *snorts indignantly at the nickname*  
  
Bakura: *eyes glint evily* And look at what he has!  
  
Pegasus: *eyes fill with fear*  
  
Yami and Bakura: COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!!* lunge for Pegasus and his coffee*  
  
Pegasus: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
About five minutes and a coffee feast later....  
  
Pegasus: @-@;; *unconcious in the background*  
  
Yami: *holds coffe pot upside down over his mouth, trying to get every last drop* There's-no-more-coffee! T_T  
  
Bakura: *shakes coffee bag upside down trying to get every last bean* No- more-coffeebeans-either! T_T  
  
Yami: ^_^ Lets-go-see-what-else-we-can-do!  
  
Bakura: ok!Follow-me! ^_^  
  
Yami and Bakura: *run off into the mall in the direction of the china shop*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Malik and Marik are sitting at the bus stop trying to anoy the busses by not getting on when they stop.  
  
Malik: I'm bored.  
  
Busdriver: Hey are ya gettin on or what?!  
  
Marik: Me too.*ignores busdriver*  
  
Busdriver: Hey are you listenin?! *honks horn*  
  
Malik: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver: Hey moron! Are ya deaf!  
  
Marik: I dunno, what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver:Hullo! Busdriver to moron! Are ya gettin on?!  
  
Malik: I dunno, why don't we go to the mall?  
  
Busdriver: If ya don get on I'm gonna leave!  
  
Marik: *thinks it over* Ok.  
  
Busdriver: Fine then! forget you guys!* begins to close the door*  
  
Marik and Malik jump onto the bus before the door closes then sit behind the busdriver and poke him in the back of the head untill they get to the mall, just to pay him back for calling them morons. when marik and his yami arived at the mall, after being flipped off by the busdriver, they saw two clouds if dust coming twords them. marik: what the hell is that!? malik: i dunno but i think we should move... the two of them move side one step and yami and bakura ran smack into the doors again. bakura: dang! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE DOORS!?! yami: *gets up and rubs his head. he notices malik* hey malik! you ever try coffe?!! malik:well i.. before malik finished, the two hyper spazed yamis grabbed maliks arms and dragged them up to maximilloin's java whitch had been restocked. pegasus: oh crap thier back for more!! *dives beind the counter yami:*bursts through the door grinning* ohh pegsy!! we need more coffee!! bakura: coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee! pagasus: *points over to the storage room* Yami: *runs over to the door and slamms it open.* COFFEE!!!! malik: *stare wide eyed at the mounts of coffe beans bakura: *goes behind the counter and kicks pagasus out of his own shop and makes 10 pots of coffee. he takes a cup over to malik* drink up fellow yami! malik:*takes a slow drink then pulls it back. he looks at it then downs it. when he finishes he throws the cup against a wall witch it shatters* THAT WOKE ME UP! MUST HAVE MORE!!! yami:aww.. pegsy all out again..... the three yami's filled with coffe left the shop and slid down the stairs banister. malik jumped up on top of the elevator in search of another coffe shop. malik: starbucks at 12 0' clock!! yami bakura malik: *all make a run twords the starbucks* shopkeeper: hey look! here comes someone! yami: give me coffee!! bakura: need coffee!!! shopkeeper: ok ok calm down and i'll get you some in a mintue! malik: that's too long!! *jumps over the counter* 3 mintues later.. the shopkeeper is hung by his shirt colloar on a door hook as the three yami's are in the back haveing a feast. yami:i wonder how many more places have coffe!! bakura: *dumps a bag of coffe beans into his mouth* im quite happy right here. meanwhile... mokubia: oh come on seto! *pulling on seto's arm right outside the mall* what could happen? seto: you saw what they did at my house.... just imagin what they can do in a mall! just then a lady runs out screaming followed closely by yami lady:help me!! yami:oh cmon! we need more coffee!! don't you have any in your bag!?!? seto: *looks down at mokubia* your turn to get him.. mokubia: what!? but! but!! why me!!!???? seto: just go get him by any means nessacery! makubia: *grins evily* ok.. if you say so bro... seto shook his head as his little brother turned the corner chaseing after yami. he took out his pocket planner and started checking up on anyrthing he had to do that week. he perked up at the sound of yami screaming and a sound of a car motor. he saw yami running for his life followed closely by his limo. mokubia was the driver and he was all over the road. yami being on a sugar rush could out run the car. yami:nah nah! can't catch me!! yami ran past seto and into the mall. you think this stopped mokubia? no! mokubia turned onto the side walk and crashed through the glass dors leading into the mall. seto:mokubia! no you ideot!! *runs in after his run away limo. malik: you hear that bakura? bakura: *puts down his cup* hear what? just then, yami jumped over the counter and hid behind malik malik: what's your problem? yami: car! crazy car is after me! malik and bakura: *laughs* yeah.. right... at that time, the front end of a limo crashed through the front of the shop and stopped 1 foot awat from the caffine high yami's. mokubia got out and looked at the mess mokubia:heh...whoopssys.... seto:whoppsys is right! this is comin out of your allowance! mokubia: *mutters* you're starting sound like mother.... seto: *hears mokuba's little coment* watch it... yami and bakura: *both stare at kaiba and grins* oh good you're back.. how nice of you to come... seto: hehe... guys?... *backs away. * guys? ^__^' bakura: ATTACK!!!!! *jumps on to seto's head and starts pounding on it.* seto: *being used to this ,by mokuba doing it, didnt mind* ow.. ow... ow... ow... bakura: *stops* hey yami... somethings wrong... yami: yeah... seto: no no! nothings wrong... i.. uh... just stayed up late!! yeah... yami: *holds a cup of coffe up to seto's face* then seto must drink!! seto:*pushes the cup away.* err. i wouln't drink that if my life depended on it! yami: *pulls it back* why? seto: can you kep a secret? yami, bakura, malik: yes! yes!! seto: shh!! shut up you hyper spazzes! i hear that coffee stunts your groth.. just look at yugi! yami: really? seto: ya...now do i show any sign of me drinking it? bakura: *stares* how...dare...you...insult..the...almighty...power..of.. ze java!!! *lunges twords seto followed by malik* seto: ahhh!!! get off from me you ravanise pack of coffee nuts!! kazegin walks in the door and see's two yamis beating on seto and a limo parked in the starbucks lobby. kaze:hmm... they're beating on seto and i wasn't invited? shame shame.... yami: *looks up and see's kazegin and waves* kazegin: *comes over to him, sits down and yawns* what's goin on? yami: oh nothing.. seto just insulted coffee that's all.. kaze: *perks up at the word "coffee"* you have any?!! tell me you have some!! *grabs yami by his collar and shakes him back and forth* what coffe i need coffee!!! yami: by the looks of it you have already had some... kaze: you can never have enough coffee!! now give me some before i turn this mall into a craetor in the ground!! yami: they drank it all kaze: the beans too? yami: that's what i was talking about.. kaze: *eyes turn green* MUST HAVE COFFEE!!! *goes over to seto who is now on the ground with even mokuba beatin on him. kaze joins in to take out his anger on him* kaze: stupid *punch* yamis! *punch* just had! *punch* to drink *punch* all the! *punch * COFFEE!!!! *punches very hard knocking seto through the floor* seto:hey! that actully hurt.. i would stand up and give you a standing ovaion about that punch but i can't stand at the moment! *bakura is now biting his leg once again* bakura! down boy!! man your worse that joey!! yami: seto! that's not very nice! be nice to the lap dog.. i mean joey!! heh.... seto: *slowly stands up and looks around* ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME?!!! *a group of girls run up to him* girls: oh oh!! i do! i do!!! seto: ^__^;; hey im only one person ya know... girls: *look at eachother and shrug as they all pick kaiba up and carry him away* seto: hey put me down!! girl 1: what should we do with him!? girl 2: lets give him a makeover!! seto: no lets not! lets put the kaiba down so he can go back home where it's safe!! marik comes sliding down the banister and lands right behind the girls and laughs at seto. marik: haha!!looks like they like you! seto: *stuggleing to get away from the girls bt gets his hair pulled.* hey! ow! stop that! 


End file.
